


Your Guardian Angel

by KatherineK



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Short, Short Story, Song - Freeform, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineK/pseuds/KatherineK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based from the song of the same name by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, is a short love story based in a fantasy world. When war threaten to tear the boy and the girl he loves apart for each other, despite his promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this is an hour. And I get how some lyrics made they're way into the story. I wrote this on the fly so if it's a bit blehhh I understand. Anyways I like the stories where you don't know the character's names so please feel free to name them yourself.

The boy had done everything he could to protect the girl he loved. Whenever she has smile, tears would form and almost run down his face. She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen. She was irreplaceable. Though they were merely children when they had met, he knew deep inside she would stay in his life forever. As he grew older and closer to her, he knew she could be his one true love.  
In a world of kings and knights and magic, the girl was one of the most powerful magicians of her youthful age. The boy was the king’s most praised knight. Though he knew in his heart she was never truly in danger, he swore to himself to never let her fall and that he’d stand by her side forever, sacrificing everything he had for her. He would be there for her aways, even if that met saving her life costed him his.  
Around the time the war between the humans and the magicians began, the seasons had already began to change. The days seemed longer and nights now shorter. Even though because of the war, the two should have been enemies towards one another. The girl stopped smiling after the start of the war. The boy, despite of this, would tell her the same vows that he had promised her time and time again, hopping to himself that he would see her smile again. The war was taking it’s toll but in the end her feelings met his and the two would always whisper to each other that everything would be okay in the end. He never once broke his promises. Even though she no longer smiled, she was still his true love. His begged her never to forget that.  
The war became harsher than the two ever imagined. The boy could see that the girl he love was changing, slowly turning against him. Though war had finally divided them, his feelings remained the same.  
On the day she was sent to kill him by her master…she had almost done it. She held her knife tightly in her delicate hands and aimed it at the boy’s heart. The boy’s sky seemed to turn to gray, but not once did he hesitate. He told her the same thing he’d always have, that she was his, and he was hers. That she was his one true love and he would stand with her in the good and bad. That he would protect her and stand by her side no matter. And that he knew that if at least she lived he would be able to die in peace. Saving her life was all he ever want.  
“Please tell me you’ll stay alive…” He whispered to her, a soft smile across his lips. He wished she would be at peace after he was gone.  
The girl was in tears by then. Her own hesitation grew and instead of plugging the knife into his chest, she threw it aside.  
“I can’t do it…” she muttered. The girl ran into the boy’s arms. She cried deeply into his shoulder and begged for the boys forgiveness. She didn’t need to though, the boy reminded her that good and bad, he would always love her as he tightly his gripped around her. The two just held each other for what felt like an eternity. The girl looked up to the boy and to his happiness she was smiling again, for the first time since the war started. The boy’s his eyes began to welled up…just as they always had when she smiled at him.


End file.
